Kiss From Death
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: Soul goes to watch a fight between Kid and Black*Star but what happens afterwards is something he never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

Death The Kid was heading to school. When he got to the top of the stairs he was surprised to see Black Star and Soul waiting for him. "Are you guys looking for a fight again?" "He is, I'm just here to watch this time." said Soul. "Yeah! I'm totally gonna kick your butt this time, Kid." The young Shinigami rolls his eyes. "You do realize this is the tenth time you lost to me, right? What makes you think this time is going to be any different?" Black Star punches his fists together. "Because this time is different, I can feel it!" The young Shinigami hold his hands out and his weapon/partners transform into their weapon forms as he catches them. "Alright, let's get this started!" Both of them get in their fighting stances. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you're wasting you're time and mine for that matter." Black Star cracks his knuckles. "Let's just get started."

Meanwhile inside the school.

"Um, professor Stein it looks like a fight is going on." Stain sighs. "Who is it this time?" "It looks like it's Kid and Black Star." "Alright." The professor heads out to supervise the fight. When he got outside the fight was already under way. Kid kept Black Star at bay with his guns. *Dammit, I can't get close to him. Even with speed star I'm not fast enough* Black Star thought to himself. "I can do this all day, Black Star. Why don't you just give up?" "I don't think so, Kid! I'm not giving up until I beat you." Black Star suddenly got a crazy idea. He jumped up and threw a smoke bomb at Kid. Buying him enough time to attack. Kid however, was able to dodge the attack...at least that's what it looked like at first. Kid felt a shallow cut opening up on his right cheek. "YAHOO! I cut you! I cut a death god!" Kid rolls his eyes and shoots at Black Star. "Is that suppose to be some kind of achievement or something?" Said Kid shooting the crap out of Black Star. "It's time to end this." Said Kid putting his arms to his sides. "Soul resonance!" Said Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kid's soul becomes visible and his guns turn into cannons. "Noise is at 0.4 percent. Feedback in 4." "3" "2" "1" "Ready to fire. Said Patty happily. Black Star becomes unconscious the moment he is hit. "That makes win number eleven for me." Liz and Patty transform into their human forms when Kid throws them into the air. "Yay, we won again!" Said Patty as she jumps up and down. "Come on girls, let's head inside." Said Kid as he headed inside but he stopped before entering. "Are you coming in Soul or are you too busy staring at me?" Soul snaps back to reality. "Oh, yeah. That was a cool fight as always Kid." Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul head inside leaving the unconscious Black Star behind.

Afternoon  
>The trio of friends and their weapons were enjoying lunch together. "Hey Liz, where's Kid?" Asked Maka. "I don't know." "What you mean you know?" Questioned Maka. Liz sighs. "What do I look like? His keeper?" "Actually sis, we are his keepers. That what you always say." "Don't remind me Patty." Sighs the older weapon.<p>

Meanwhile in the hallways  
>Kid and Soul were talking to each other. "Soul tell me the truth. Why were you watching the fight?" "I told you already, kid. I watched because I wanted to." Kid puts his hand on the wall preventing Soul from walking away. "You're a terrible liar, Soul." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't lie to me Soul! I know exactly how you've been looking at me the pass few months now." I looked at Kid not sure how to response to his sudden outburst. The only time I have ever seen him this mad was when someone ruins something symmetrical. I honestly wanted to get outta there and I didn't care how uncool it would have made me look. "Look Kid, I think we should head back. Everyone is probably wondering were we are. "Stop avoiding the subject Soul. You want me so stop denying it. Of course the thought sickens me. You're completely asymmetrical in every way. What makes you think I would ever go with you?" "I don't know what you're talking about Kid." I didn't know what else to say to him. "You're denial sickens me even more than you're asymmetric." Without warning Kid kisses me on my lips. I pull away as soon as he does. "What the hell? If I sicken you so much then why the hell did you just kiss me?" Kid stares into my eyes for a moment before he answers me. "Why did kiss you? I kissed you because as much as I can't stand you're asymmetric, I love you more." With that Kid leaves me in a state of shock and confusion. "What is with that guy?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After school Soul was waiting for Kid. I wasn't sure why I was waiting for Kid. I mean a GUY kissed me. What the hell is wrong with me? I saw Kid walk out and I had a strange feeling in my chest. Why is my heart pounding? Dammit, what's wrong with me? I saw him summoning his skateboard, so I ran over before he took off. "Hey Kid, wait up." "What's up Soul?" His usual expression had returned to his face. My heartbeats sped up. "Uh, I was wondering if we could hangout at your place." God, I sound so nervous. I don't have feelings for him...I can't have feelings for him. Sound of my name brings me back to reality. "Soul, are you okay?" Kid asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going." I hop on behind Kid and we take off.

At Kid's Mansion  
>We arrived at Kid's place in no time flat but my stomach didn't agree with the speed. Luckily I was able to keep my lunch down. "Soul, are you okay? I thought you were used to high speeds." "Not high speeds like that, you speed demon." We walked inside as soon I was able to walk without falling on my face. Liz and Patty turned into their human forms once Kid walked in. "Aww, home sweet home." Said Liz who sat on the couch. She left no room for anyone else to sit. "I got debs on the remote!" Yelled Patty from across the room. "Liz! Sit up straight! How many must I tell you not to hog the couch. Besides, look how asymmetrical you look." "All right, all right. I'm up, happy now?" Said Liz annoyed. When I took a look at Liz before she got up and I did notice there was a little more on the right then the left. "You don't miss a thing do you, Kid?" "Huh?" "Never mind." All the sudden Kid got serious on me. "So Soul, are you still in denial or do I have to show you the truth?" "Kid I'm not in denial. We're just friends." "Choosing the hard way huh? Alright then." Kid walks over to me and picks me up. "Hey what are you doing?" I ask a bit shocked from being picked up. Kid didn't answer me and just headed upstairs. "Hey Kid, are you listening to me?" He still doesn't answer me and takes me to his room. Once there he puts me on his bed and then he pins me down. "Okay, you're freaking me out, Kid." He kisses me passionately. Cut off guard, my eyes were wide open but his were closed. There was something about that, that seemed almost magical. He pulled away and then kissed my neck. "Kid please stop." He still didn't answer me. I felt his hand underneath my shirt and he rubbed my right nibble. "Kid stop it!" He stared into my eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul...wait, he's a mister he can do that already. I tried to get him off me but I couldn't. I felt that strange feeling again. Why is my heart pounding again? I can't be enjoying this...can I? No, I can't think that way. My attention was suddenly pulled to his other hand going down in my pants. My eyes were wide open again. "Kid stop this right now!" I demanded. I tried to break his grip on me again but I failed. He grinned at me as his hand reached my dick. I was pathetically helpless as I felt his hand move up and down my dick. "You've stopped asking me to stop. You like it don't you?" I refused to answer him. My cheeks were bright red and I could feel sweat pouring down my forehead. This feeling...am I really enjoying this? Without warning I came. Kid had a pleased look on his face. He removed his hand from my pants. "That was quick." He said licking my cum off his hand. He kissed me passionately again before getting up off me. "I'd like to see you deny your feelings for me after that. Now then we need to get you cleaned up." My eyes get wide open once again. "We? No, Kid I can get clean myself. You don't need to help me." "Don't be silly, Soul. Of course I'm gonna help." Thinking quickly I reach up and slant the picture above Kid's bed to the right. "Damn you bastard, you ruined the symmetric! I'll kill you!" I run out of the room before Kid tackles me.<p>

In the bathroom  
>Soul was enjoying a nice bath.<p>

I can't believe this happened to me. How did I let this happen? Let's hangout at your place I said. Why did I even suggest that? Why did I wait for him after school? I couldn't make sense of any thoughts in my head. Siting in the quiet bathroom I could hear Kid yelling in his room. At some point his yelling started to sound like he was crying. All I did was move a picture a little bit. What else happened in there? The longer I listened to Kid's yelling/crying the worse I felt about moving that picture. After I got done with my bath I knew I had to apologize to Kid.

Back in Kid's room  
>When Soul got to Kid's room his heart sank at the sight of his friend.<p>

I looked around the room the picture that I messed with earlier was still slanted to the right. I went to see what the problem was and I discovered the nail was bent which why it wouldn't stay straight. I look over at Kid who was lying on the floor. "You're a terrible liar, Soul. Don't lie to me Soul! I know exactly how you've been looking at me the pass few months now. Why did I kiss you? I kissed you because as much as I can't stand you're asymmetric, I love you more." His words rang in my head over and over again. It was torture, how I could pull such a dirty and curl move to someone who cared a great deal about me. Kid was a depressed mess because of me. I fell to my knees besides Kid. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU!" I punched the floor with my fists a few times before noticing Kid looking up at me. "Kid, I..." "Shut up." He kisses me and this time I welcome the kiss.

That Night  
>Kid's P.O.V.<p>

We sat in silence for a while before I decided to speak. "You owe me eight boxes of nails." "Uh, Kid you do know how many nails is in just one box,right?" "It has to be eight dammit! That's the only I can divided it up evenly." I told him. "Okay, I'll get eight." A few seconds past. "Why are you still siting here? Go get them now." I watch as Soul gets up and runs off. I sat there, alone with my thoughts. Dammit, need to fix that picture but I can't. I can't stay in here. I head downstairs hoping the symmetry of the rest of the house would get my mind off the picture. The girls were sitting perfectly symmetrical on the couch. A small smile appeared on my face but quickly disappeared when my mind went back to the picture in my room. "Dammit, I can't do this! I have to fix it!" "Fix what Kid?" asked Liz. "The picture in my room. The nail is bent and now the picture won't sit straight and I have no more nails. I sent Soul to go get more but I can't wait. What kind of shinigami am I if I don't have nails on hand at all times. I'm worthless garbage. I don't deserve to live!" "It's okay , Kid. Patty and I can take care of it." Said Liz trying to cheer me up. Both Liz and Patty head up to my room. A few minutes later Liz tells me to come see my room. So I head up to my room and to my surprise the picture is perfectly symmetrical. "We fixed it Kid." Said Patty happily. "Thank you so much girls!" I run over and hug them both. "Well, it'll hold until you get new nails." Liz told me. I watch them head back downstairs and then turn back it look at my once again beautiful room. My attention suddenly turned to the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Soul. I smiled at him. "Took you long enough." "Sorry to keep you waiting Kid." I took the bag from him and put it down to deal with it later. "I want you to sleep with me tonight and I'm not asking." I grabbed Soul before he could even think about his answer. I kissed him on his lips and then put him on my bed. "I hope you're ready for round two, Soul."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Soul while he sleeps. _He's so cute._ I thought to myself. I look over at my clock. It was eight'O clock. I got up out of bed and headed downstairs. My stomach growled loudly making it's need for food clear. I could smell breakfast being made.

"Mornin Kid." Liz greeted me.

Mornin Liz. Wait a minute, Patty is cooking breakfast. Why?"

"She begged me." Liz replied

I sigh."Well, hopefully she won't burn the food again." I walk over the couch and I take a seat next to Liz. I move the pillow next to me so the symmetric of the couch could be maintain.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yelled Patty from the kitchen. Both Liz and I get up and head over to the table. I look over at the plates and I almost can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Wow, the food isn't burnt." Even though the food was not burnt I was still a little worried about trying something Patty made but the food did look and smell fine. So I willing to try the food.

I let the taste sit on my tongue before letting Patty know what I thought of her cooking."Hey Patty this is good." I told her.

"You're welcome Kid!" She said smiling at me.

After I got done with breakfast I thank Patty and then headed upstairs. When I got to my room I saw Soul looking out the window. I loved the way the sun made his skin glow. I walked over and hugged him from behind.

"You're beautiful." I smile as I watch his cheeks turn red. He was obviously embarrassed but I didn't care and continue to show my affection by kissing his cheek.

"Kid, you surprised me." He said still blushing a bright red.

Leaning closer to his ear I chuckle a bit. "I know." I kiss his cheek again. "I got a great idea Soul." I said with a smirk on my face.

"W-What?" He asked nervously.

"Let's take a shower."

Being so close to me I could feel his heart start to race and his body tense up.

"N-Now? You've got to be kidding."

I nuzzle his neck. "Of course now and I don't kid about this stuff, Soul."

"Well, I took a bath last night so..." I turn him around and then I pin him against the wall.

"I don't think so Soul. You're not getting away that easily. I need one and you're coming with me." I grab Soul and take him to the bathroom.

"Hey Kid! Put me down!"

I take Soul's boxers off first and then I put him down. His cheeks turn red as a cherry again.

"Hey, Kid this isn't cool at all! Gimme my boxers back right now! I already told you I don't need a shower, dammit."

"That's what you think." A grin appears on my face as I take my night clothes off. Soul somehow becomes even redder. "You like what you see, don't you?"

Soul quickly turns his head away and doesn't answer me. So I turn on the water and pin Soul against the shower wall and then I kiss him passionately. Soul squirms a bit but is unsuccessful in getting away.

"Kid, wait."

My eyes narrow a bit. "What is it now?"

"I don't think we should do this."

I release my grip on him and crossed my arms. "You're still uncomfortable with me aren't you?"

"No, that's not it." There's nervous tone in his voice.

"Then what is it?"

"I hoping we could just enjoy this time together."

I stare at him drumming my fingers on my wrist "You're lying. A minute you didn't even want to shower with me and now you do. Don't give me that bullshit, Soul." I hold his chin so he is looking straight into my eyes. "Tell me the truth. Now."

Soul's P.O.V.

The look in his eyes sent a chill down my spine. I knew if I wasn't careful how I answered him he would kick me out, maybe even hurt me."Well, you see Kid I...I do want to spend time with you. I'm just not ready for sex." The expression on his face changed to his usual straight face. It made impossible to read him. This is diffidently one time I didn't like that expression. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him then he whispered in my ear.

"You'll want me soon enough."

I didn't know what he meant by that. I mean how can he be so sure. I still haven't figure out my feelings for him. I mean so much has happened in such short amount of time. First my friend tells me he loves me, after that I go home with him, I stay at his place, then he rapes me, then I feel bad for making him upset, and finally we make out until we both pass out. I watched him as he washed his body. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling. _Did he forget I was still standing here? Or maybe he just enjoys getting clean. _I thought.

After the shower.

Kid's P.O.V.

"Soul, you still haven't told me the truth." I looked at the scythe awaiting his answer.

"Why do you still think I'm lying?"

I walk over to Soul. "You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise. The signs are obvious, Soul. You blushed when you saw me naked. You want me but at the same time you're uncomfortable so, you try to avoid what you're feeling."

Soul looks away from me.

"You sound so sure of yourself. What makes you think you know how I'm feeling, huh? Ever since you told me you love me, my life has been a complete roller coaster. We went from being good friend to whatever this is. I haven't told you how I feel about you because the fact is I don't have a single clue." Soul clinches his fists and then punches the wall. "You bastard, you didn't give me anytime to figure things out."

I stare at him for moment, wanting so badly to tell him how much of an idiot he was being. "You haven't learned anything, Soul. Last night when you saw me depressed which made you yelled that you should have listened to me. That realization sure didn't last long now did it? I have had enough of your lies and denial! It's time for you to wake up, Soul!"

I run at Soul at full speed, grabbing him as I pass by. My action causes him to choke slightly. Still running at full speed I head outside with him.

"What the hell? Kid put me down!"

"You disgust me, Soul...get away!" I really wanted to kick him out of my sight but I decided against it and instead I headed back in the mansion.

Soul's P.O.V

"He kick me out..." I just stood there and stared at the front doors. I thought this is what I wanted. To get away from him but now that I am away from him, all I feel is loneliness. He was right, I do need to wake up. I need to stop lying and denying my feelings. Kid, I do want you. I want to be by your side. I finally know what I want now. I head back in Kid's mansion."Liz where is Kid?"

"In his room but he did just kick you out, didn't he? Maybe you should talk to him later." She told me.

"No, I need to do this now." I start to make my way upstairs.

"Okay but don't blame me if he kicks your butt." Liz warned me.

I continue my way up the stairs and head to Kid's room. I walk into his room since the door was open. He was laying on his bed reading a book. "Kid?"

He looked up at me, his usual expression was on his face so, I guess I was safe from a beating.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I know you did but I need to tell something so please hear me out."

He put his book down and got off his bed. "About what?"

"You were right about everything."

Kid's glaze turns to the window. "Soul don't give that crap unless you mean it."

Kid still had that same expression so I couldn't if he was willing to hear me out or not.

"I do mean it, Kid. I was denying my feelings for you and lying to myself how I felt. I admit I didn't want to believe I wasn't straight. I also didn't want to admit I fell for you for some time now. I want to be with you and that is the truth."

Kid's expression changed a bit. He now had a small smile on his face. "So could you find in your heart to forgive an idiot?"

Kid took a step closer to me and then hit over the top of my head. "Damn straight you're an idiot. To answer your question, the answer is yes." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Now then, let's get going."

I looked at him a bit confused. "Go where?"

"Out on a date of course. You did say you wanted to spend time with me, didn't you?" He says with a slightly bigger smile on his face.

"I do but going out wasn't exactly the pl-" Kid interrupted before I could finish.

"Wait for me outside, I need to check this place before we leave."

_I can't get my way with this guy._ "Okay fine." I nod and head outside.

Kid took a while but then again it is a mansion. I look over and see him walk out.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Said Kid as he shut the door behind him. We started walking to wherever he had in mind.

"Hey Kid, what were you doing in there anyway?" I wasn't sure why I ask, I already knew what he was up to in there.

"I was making sure everything was symmetrical of course." His usual straight expression was on his face but upon a closer look there was a small hint of annoyance. Not too long ago that's something I would have never notice but after spending so much time around him the slightest change in his expression are becoming easier and easier to spot as time goes by. Even though I knew he was a bit annoyed but the stupid questions kept popping out of my mouth.

"Do you always do that every time you leave the mansion?"

"That's an odd question. Doesn't everyone check their household before they leave?"

"Well, yeah but you're the only one I know that takes two hours to do so."

Kid narrows his eyes. "You think I'm weird, don't you?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

Kid had his arms crossed and a look that sent a chill down my spine.

"Ummm...Hey Kid, is that the place?"

"Why yes it is, Soul."

_Whoa, it actual worked. I swear rich kids have short attention spans_

"Wow, looks like a cool place." I follow Kid inside.

Kid's P.O.V.

I watched Soul as he looked around the place in amazement. "My dad first brought me here when I was younger."

Soul looked at me. "He did?"

"Yeah. It was my tenth birthday."

"Wow Kid, that's pretty young."

I chuckled a bit. "Well, it is young if you only think of human years."

Soul raises his eyebrow. "Human years?"

"Yeah, think about it, Soul. My dad is eight hundred plus years and he still sounds like he's in his thirtieths."

"Hmm, I see your point there Kid."

We sit at a table and at first Soul sits across from me but I get him to sit next to me.

"Soul what are you doing?"

"Sitting down, why?

"Sit next to me"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to." I told him a bit annoyed.

"I think I'm fine right where I'm at."

"Get your butt over here, now."

"Fine." Said Soul as he rolls his eyes.

Soul leaned against my shoulder.

"Oh, so now you want to show your affection."

Soul just gives me an annoyed look.

"What are you kids doing here?"

I turn my head. "Spirit, hi. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Soul, you know Maka has been wondering where you are."

Soul sits up straight. "She has?"

"Yes, she has. So where have you been?"

"I've been with Kid."

Spirit's expression changes from an annoyed look to an angry look. "Maka told me the last time she saw you was yesterday after school so, you spent the night at Kid's place?"

"Yes, I did."

Spirit suddenly grabs Soul and throws him across the room.

"Soul!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "What the hell? Spirit why did you do that for?"

"I needed to teach him a lesson. He should know better then to leave his meister's side for a long period of time." Spirit turns his right arm into a blade and cuts Soul with it. I run over to protect Soul.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Whoa, Kid. You're being rather protective of Soul. Why is that?" Asked Spirit grinning at me.

"Just shut up you fucking asshole!"

"Watch your mouth young man." Spirit puts his blade to my neck.

"You're lucky I need to get going otherwise I would put you in your place." Spirit leaves and I turn to Soul.

"Soul are you okay?" I asked Soul as I examine his cut.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut." He says adjusting his headband which fell over his eyes when he fell down.

"Come on, let's head back. That cut needs to be bandaged." I hold my hand out so Soul can grab it. I help Soul up and we head back to the mansion. Once we got back I helped Soul bandage his arm.

I sigh. "Now you're even more asymmetrical. If Spirit wanted to cut you, why couldn't he cut both your arms?"

Soul laughs. "What am I going to do with you, Kid? Even when I'm a little hurt, symmetry still comes into your mind."

"Soul did you notice something odd about Spirit?"

"Uh, yeah. He hurt me."

"That isn't what I meant. His personality was off and that's not all. I saw his soul."

"Yeah, what about his soul?"

"I was getting to that. His soul looked like Spirit's soul but something about it seemed off."

Soul looks at me. "Are you sure you aren't over thinking this? I mean that guy has always had a thing for making sure I stay by Maka's side. Plus he is also crazy."

"I don't know Soul, I don't think I can let this go. I need to go talk to him."

"Wait, you're going now? Oh, come on Kid. Can't we just relax?" Soul looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I can't relax with this on my mind. When I get back we'll have time together." I kiss Soul on the cheek before leaving.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Death City.

The twin demon pistols were complaining about the trip.

"Hey Kid, how much further? I'm bored!" Said the younger twin.

"Yeah Kid, how much longer do we have to walk? Who are we looking for anyway?" Asked the older twin.

"Liz, Patty...you two need to stop complaining."

"Easy for you to say, you're on your skateboard. You only need to move your leg a bit to keep your speed up." Said Liz annoyed.

"I'm saving my energy, Liz."

"Saving energy my ass! You're just being lazy."

"Hey sis, why are you angry at Kid?" Asked Patty.

"Because he's a spoiled rich teenager that's why."

"Hmmm...does that mean we're spoiled too? Because we live with him."

"No, of course not Patty."

" Liz, Patty. We're here."

"Are you sure this is the place Kid?" Asked Liz.

"Yes, I can sense the soul inside"

The meister and his weapons walk inside the building.

"Dammit, this place is so disgusting."

"For once Kid, I agree with you on this." Said Liz trying to watch where she steps.

"Ewwwww, dirty water dripped on me, Liz!"

"Not so loud Patty."

"Okay" Said Patty.

"Girls, our target is here. Weapon forms, now." Liz and Patty transform into their weapon forms.

"Hey Kid, don't you know guns aren't toys." The voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Questioned Kid.

"My name is no importance to you."

"Why don't you show yourself ?"

"You want to see me huh? Okay then."

The figure steps into the light. "Spirit...?"

"Why so surprised Kid? Oh, I know why. It's because of my soul, isn't it? It doesn't quite look right, does it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what bugs me about you."

"Allow me to show you my true self." The young man reverts back to his true form.

"Such prefect symmetry! You're perfectly balanced on both the right and left...except for your hair."

The guy falls to the floor. "I know, I'm asymmetric garbage! How can every thing except my hair be prefect? Such garbage doesn't deserve to live!"

The young man's weapon/partners walk over. "Awww, it's okay, Luke. Your hair makes you special." Says the older twin.

"Yeah, besides if you were garbage you would smell worse." Says the younger twin.

Patty laughs. "Hahahaha, he's like you, Kid."

"Yeah, just what we need another case of OCD and it just happens to be an obsession with symmetry. To make things even more creepy this guy also has twin pistols. Hey Kid, what you want to do? ...Kid?"

Kid's on the floor. "I can't stand this place anymore! It's too messed up and I don't feel good."

The older twin sighs. "This is going to take a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later.

"Come on Luke, you lead this kid here to have the advantage not make the playing field even."

Said the older twin. Luke gets up. "Yeah, you're right. I need to take this opportunity. Girls, weapon forms now."

The twins transform into their weapon forms.

"Alright, I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"YAHOO!" Black*Star crashes through the roof and lands on Kid.

"Black*Star! Get the hell off me!" Yelled Kid.

"Oops, sorry Kid." Black*Star gets off Kid.

"Well, at least Black*Star got Kid to snap out of his depression." Said Liz.

"What are you doing here Black*Star?" Asked Kid.

"Soul sent me."

"He did?" Asked Kid.

"Yeah, he thought you've been gone for too long so, he sent me to rescue your butt."

Kid narrowed his eyes. "I didn't need rescuing."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you on the floor when I came?"

"Oh shut up, Black*Star."

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Luke.

"I'm the mighty Black*Star and I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"Black*Star I told you, I don't need rescuing or your help. I can handle this guy myself." Said Kid with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Ha! Yeah right, Kid. This guy is mine now. You can have the leftovers...if I leave any that is."

Black*Star laughs and then gets ready to fight Luke.

"No, it's not you I'm suppose to fight, it's him. You, you're Shinigami-Sama's son, right?" Luke asked Kid.

"Yes, but how do you know my father?" Asked Kid.

"Because of my parents. My father is demon and my mother is a witch."

"A demon and a witch?" Said Kid.

"I know what you're thinking but my parents would never harm a human being."

Kid looks at Luke. "Why did you take the form of my father's death scythe earlier and how did you know about my friend?" Kid asked with a serious look on his face.

"Simple. I've been studying you, your friends, and anyone else you hang out with. It would have been fooless to challenge you without knowing your abilities." Said Luke with a smirk on his face.

"How much do you know?" Asked Kid.

"I know enough to defeat you." Said Luke holding his twin pistols up at Kid.

Kid holds his hands out and Liz and Patty transform. "I'd like to see you try." Said Kid as he holds his pistols up at Luke.

Luke looks at Kid with a confused look. "Why do you hold your guns upside-down? Also, isn't it hard to shoot with your pinkies?"

Kid shoots at Luke. "Does that answer your question?"

Luke blinks. "Yes, indeed it does. You didn't answer my first question though."

"Well you see, I hold them upside-down to maintain symmetry and balance. By holding them this way their weight is spread evenly across my hands, thus maintaining my symmetry and balance."

Luke looks at himself. "He's right! How I could I over look that? Luke falls to the floor. "I'm useless garbage! I don't deserve to live!"

"Oh no, not again"...Sights the older twin as her sister just laughs at Luke.

Kid twitches his eye. "I don't get it. All I did was explain why I hold you two upside-down and he falls apart."

"Now you know how I feel, Kid."

"What do you mean Liz?"

"I mean you do the same thing. You randomly fall apart for no reason."

Kid narrows his eyes. "No, I don't." Said Kid annoyed.

"Oh come on, already! Just beat this guy already, Kid!" Yelled Black*Star.

Soul's P.O.V.

"I guess if you want something done you gotta do it yourself. I know Kid told me to wait for him but he's been gone for a while now and now so has Black*Star."

I look around for a while and then I finally spot Black*Star and Kid. "Kid, Black*Star what's going on?"

"Oh hey, Soul. Right now nothing is going on because Kid refuses to shot someone on the ground." Said Black*Star who was clearly bored.

I look over at the person on the ground. "Hey Black*Star, who is that?"

"He said his name is Luke and guess what?"

"What?" I ask.

"He is like Kid."

I looked at Black*Star a bit confused. "Really?"

"Yeah, he even calls himself garbage like Kid does."

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, that's creepy."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Liz told me they both had an OCD attack just before I got here."

My eyes widen a bit. "They both suffer from the same kind of OCD? Now that is creepy."

"Yeah, and that guy somehow knows Kid's dad."

"He knows Lord Death but how?"

"Apparently from his parents."

I look over at Kid who was staring at Luke who was hitting the ground with his fist. "Hey Kid, Luke?" They both look at me. "What's your favorite number?"

"That's easy, the number is eight for it's perfect symmetry." They both say it at the same time.

"Wow, that was weird."

"Soul what are you doing here anyway?" Kid asked me.

"I got worried so I had Black*Star help but he took too long so, I came here myself."

"I see. Well I'm in the middle of something so, I can't come home yet. Why don't you head back and wait for me."

"No."

He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I didn't come all the way here just to leave." I put my hands in my pockets and lean against the wall. "Besides, I would have to be a fool to miss this cool fight against you and that guy."

Kid smirks. "Well in that case, I'll make sure I don't disappoint you." Kid aims his pistols at Luke.

"Hey, I gotta ask, Why does everyone call you Kid?" Luke asked Kid looking a bit confused.

"You're kidding, right? You know my father and my friends but not my name. It's Death The Kid, I was named after my father."

"Death The Kid, huh? If you were named after your father then why weren't you named Death junior?"

"Death junior? Do you know how lame that sounds? I wouldn't be caught dead writing that name."

"Um, Luke did you forget why you came here?" Said one of Luke's pistols.

I look at Kid a bit surprised. "He's a meister?"

"Yes, like Liz and Patty he too has twin demon pistols and they are twin sisters. The one that just spoke is the older sister."

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I said scratching my head.

"Okay Luke let's get this started." Said Kid.

Kid's P.O.V.

Luke and I were finally ready to fight. I was actually a bit excited about facing him. It has almost been six months since I last had to face a demon. The first being of course Asura. A demon god also known as a Kishin. That fight still sends chills down my spine. Knowing this kid was half demon also sent a chill down my spine. Did that mean he has a Kishin egg? Should I kill him? As a shinigami it was my duty to insure corrupted human souls were taken care of. Luke's soul wasn't corrupted however. When the fight started I had the upper hand for quite a while.

"I thought you had enough information to beat me. What happened Luke?"

"Shut up, Kid. You have yet to see all of what I can do."

"At this rate you won't be able to show me."

"I said shut up!" Luke kept shooting at me and I of course dodged his attacks.

"Okay, I've had enough. Let's go soul resonance!" Luke's soul expanded and I was impressed. His pistols transform into cannons and I was completely shocked. Is he going to do an attack similar to my Death cannon? I ready myself for the attack.

"Soul Wave Cannon." The cannon shoots out a huge sound wave that causes Kid to drop Liz and Patty.

"What the?" I go to pick up Liz and Patty but when I do my hands get burnt. "What's going on?"

"Ha! Your soul wavelength is messed up, that's what going on. Now your weapons are useless and I have the advantage so, what are you gonna do now?" Said Luke with a grin on his face.

"I don't need my weapons to fight you. You may have your weapons but they to are useless too if you can't hit your target."

Luke starts to shoot at me and I dodge them all. This goes on for a while. "Is this all you can do? If it is then you might as well give up because once the effect wears off you won't stand a chance against me."

"You sound confident, Kid. You haven't seen all I can do yet."

Luke's soul beings to change. He's tapping into his demon side. His appearance also changes. Wing spout out from his shoulders, horns appear on his head, and he grows a tail. His teeth become sharp shark-like teeth. His teeth reminded me of Soul's.

"So you grew wings, a tail, and sharp teeth, so what?"

"You are too quick to judge, Kid. Soul resonance."

Once again his pistols turn into cannons. I ready myself for his attack. The blast was so massive that I had no room to dodge it. Instead I had to lean back to avoid the attack. The attack nearly hit Black*Star and Soul.

"Hey, watch it!" Yelled Soul.

"What the? How the hell did you do that?" Asked Luke.

"I told you, Luke. You may have your weapons but that so called advantage doesn't do you any good if you can't hit me. The fact you continue to use long range attacks on me just shows you still have a lot to learn."

I can feel Liz and Patty's souls again. I go over and grab Liz and Patty. "Play time is over Luke. It's time for you to witness the power of a shinigami. "Liz, Patty. Soul resonance!"

"What the? Your pistols transform into cannons too?"

"Ready to fire, Kid." Said Patty.

"Death Cannon."

The blast hit it's mark. After the smoke clears I walk over to Luke who was now back to normal.

"I can't believe I lost. I thought for sure I had this fight."

"I have to admit your skills impressed me, Luke. Why don't you put them to good use and join the DWMA. What do you say?" I hold my hand out and await his answer.

"You want me to join the academy?"

I nod. He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Well that was a cool and interesting fight." Said Soul who was grinning at me.

"That fight took forever." Complained Black*Star.

"Well, let's get out of here. I really can't stand this place anymore."

Soul and I head back to my place while Black*Star lets Luke stay with him.

At Kid's mansion

"It's good to be back, right Soul?"

"Yeah."

My Stomach growled loudly. "Liz go make dinner please." I lay on the couch kinda taking more room then I usually do but I was too hungry to worried about it.

"Why don't you make it yourself, you lazy brat."

"Now Liz, you know I can't cook. Also, I'm not being lazy I'm relaxing. There's a difference."

Soul looks at me. "Is true you can't cook?"

"No, I just don't cook because Liz always complains I take too long."

"I see."

I look at Soul with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you."

I sit up and look at him. "You don't sound like you do."

"Hey boys dinner is ready." Said Liz from the kitchen.

Both Soul and I head over to the table.

"Hey Kid?" Asked Soul.

"Yeah?"

"What was your reason for wanting Luke to join the Academy?" Soul asked while shoveling food in his mouth. I was a bit disgusted.

"I want him to join because his skills would be useful."

"He's half demon right? Do you think your dad will let him join?"

"Soul close your mouth when you chew. To answer your question, I think my father will let him."

I look over at Patty was making more of a mess on her plate then eating the food. I looked at the kitchen sink and once again Liz left the pans just sitting in the sink. "Liz! You left the pans in the sink again! You just make it harder on yourself when you clean them later."

"Clean them yourself if you're so worried about it." Liz told me.

I sigh and head over to clean up after Liz. After finishing the cleaning I go back over to the table. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to my room after I clean up."

"Okay." Said Soul. We headed upstairs after I got done cleaning.

In Kid's room

"So now what Kid?"

"Well, I thought we could have some together time."

"No sex." Soul said quickly.

I narrow my eyes. "You were quick to say that."

"Well, I wanted to make that clear before you got any ideas."

I walk around my room for a bit. "Okay, fine. you can leave then. How does that sound?"

"Kid that's not fair. I want to spend with you."

I narrow my eyes and cross my arms.

"Oh come on Kid, don't look at me like that. Look, I just don't feel like doing that."

"You never do." I walk around the room some more and then I walk over to Soul and hug him. "I love you." I whisper in his ear. I put my hands on his cheeks and rest my forehead on his. "You're mine Soul Eater."

I kiss him passionately and put my hands underneath his hoodie. He shivers a bit at my touch. My hands run up his hips while my tongue licks his bottom lip trying to gain access. Soul finally let me know he was still there by letting out small moans. That was a good sign so, I decided to push further. I pinned him against the wall. I hold him up and kiss him, licking his bottom lip still trying to gain access. I take his hoodie off while holding him up him with my knee.

"Kid..."

I loved how he moaned out my name so much so, that I gave him a hickey.

"Kid!"

I knew he was red as cherry but I too caught up in the moment to care. While kissing him I started unbuttoning my suit. I Toss my suit aside and kiss his neck. I was getting a little frustrated I still didn't have access to his mouth but I kept at it. My presidents payed off as Soul finally let my tongue explore his mouth. He let out another moan which excites me further. At this point he wouldn't be able to stop me even if he wanted me to stop. I take my dress shirt off and toss it aside. I was beyond wanting sex now, I needed it. I needed it like a drug and I wasn't going to stop until I got it.

"Scream for me, Soul. Do it now." I kiss his neck again giving him another hickey.

"Kid!"

Hearing him scream my name sent a chill down my spine and I loved it. The excitement in my body became too much to bare and I took Soul's belt off so quickly he didn't even notice. I picked him up and put him on my bed. I quickly take my belt off and toss it aside. My pants slide off due to the fact even the smallest size doesn't fit me. I kick them off my legs as I kiss Soul passionately again. He lets out a low moan.

"Kid, please stop."

I heard what he said but I couldn't stop, not now. I take his pants off and then he's boxers. At this point he was staring up at me wide-eyed. I take my boxers off which were coming off anyway.

"Kid w-"

I cut him off by kissing him. As I kiss him my right hand grabs a hold of his dick and I start to rub it. Soul moans loudly.

"Yes, that's right scream for me, Soul." I spread his legs as I do he stares at me. I stick my finger in him. He moans loudly. I start to move my finger faster and going in further each time. Soon I put another finger in. Soul moans even louder, it almost sounds like screams.

"Kid, I can't hold it..." His warm cum is all over my hand. I lick it off my hand and fingers.

"Fuck me, Soul." He obeys me like a well trained dog. I adjust my position so he can gain access easier. He begins to rub my dick, slowly at first and than he picks up the pace.

"Suck it."

He looks at me. "I don't think I can do that."

"Do it." He puts his mouth around my dick and beings to suck.

"Go faster." I tell him after letting out a small moan. He goes faster and a bit harder. I moan even louder and I can feel his finger inside. My hands grip the bedsheets tightly and sweat pours down my back and forehead. The sweat drips onto Soul's forehead.

"Oh god, it's coming." The next thing Soul knew he had a mouthful of my nice, warm cum. I collapse next to Soul, too tired to worry about the mess in my room. I look over at Soul who was already asleep. I hold him close to me.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear before I fall asleep.


	5. The New Couple's First Day at School

The New Couple's First Day at School  
>Trouble In paradise? <p>

Death The Kid and Soul Eater head to school together. They were careful not to give anyone mixed messages. They didn't want their relationship to be out in the open just yet. When they got to the top of the stairs, Black*Star and Luke were waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough. Said Black*Star who had a smirk on his face.

"It was Kid's fault. He insisted on leaving at eight." Said Soul with a grin on his face.

"Wait, you two spent the night together?" Asked Luke.

"Of course not." Soul said quickly.

"It was late so I let Soul stay at my place." Said Kid with his usual expression so, it was impossible for the other teens to know what he was thinking. The four teens head inside.

"So Luke what did my father say to you?" Asked Kid.

"Not much really. He didn't seem to have a problem with me joining the Academy." Said Luke. Three of the boys went to their class. Luke headed to the office to find out his classes. 

~At lunch~ 

"Hey Liz? Does Kid ever eat in the afternoon?" Asked Maka.

"No, not really. He always says he's got better things to do then to satisfy his stomach's needs. Of course then he always complains when we get home." Said Liz annoyed.

"Yeah, he makes my big sis cook dinner." Patty says while laughing.

"Kid doesn't know how to cook?" Asked Maka.

"Oh, he knows. We just don't let him because he would take forever to cook if we did." Said the still annoyed older twin.

"Yeah, it's fun when we get home. Kid and my big sis always fight over silly things." Said the younger twin.

"So what is it like living with Kid?" Asked the scythe meister. Liz raises an eyebrow before speaking.

"Why are you so interested in Kid all the sudden, Maka?"

"Uh well, I thought since we don't talk much you and Patty could help me out so, when we do talk I would some idea as to what to talk about."

"Well besides the fact he's a shinigami and suffers from OCD, Kid isn't really that different from any other teenage boy." Said Liz who had a smile on her face. The weapon clearly liked talking about her meister. Soft sobbing could be heard two seats down from where Maka sat.

"What's the matter Crona?" Asked Maka.

"Oh, i-it's just I like how Liz talks about Kid. It's v-very nice and sweet." Said the shy meister. The circle of friends continue talking about Kid and eating their lunches. 

~Meanwhile in the halls~ 

Soul's P.O.V. 

Here I am in the halls missing lunch all because Kid can't keep his urges in check. It was bad enough he gave me not one but two hickeys last night. We both agreed to keep our relationship to ourselves for now but how can we do that if he's kissing me in the hallway.

"Kid, everyone is gonna know if you don't stop kissing me."

"But your neck is so tasty." He tells me in-between kisses.

"If you're so hungry then why don't you go eat lunch for once." A nibble on my neck is a clear no.

"Stop leaving marks on my neck, Kid. Unlike you my body doesn't heal within a few minutes." I tell him but I doubt he even listened to me.

"You're mine so I do what I want with you." He leaned in for another kiss, this time on my lips but turn my head away.

"The bell rang, we need to get to class."

"fine." He says walking ahead of me. I knew he didn't like it when I move my head but we really need to be more careful...unless he wants rumors floating around the Academy. Class was bad. Kid didn't even look at me the whole time. Looking around the room I noticed Luke. _Cool, he's in this class. _I thought to myself. When classes ended for the day I finally had a chance to talk to Kid. However, before I could walk over to him, Maka got there first. _Maka? What is she doing talking to Kid?_

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Oh, not much really."

"You know, everyone missed you at lunch."

Kid raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Say Kid, can I ask you something?" Asked the scythe meister.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know we don't talk much but if you don't mind, would you like to hang out at my place?"

A small smile appeared on Kid's face. "Sure, that sounds great.

"_Dammit, Maka! Did that girl forget I live there too? She didn't ask me if I wanted people over. Also, why the hell was she looking at him like that? She sounded likes him. Wait a minute, why am I getting so protective of him? Am I jealous? No, I can't be...can I? I mean he has said "I love you" to me many times but I have yet to say back to him once. I can't be jealous if I don't feel the same way, right?"_

~At Maka and Soul's apartment~ 

I found a good to hide and keep an eye on Maka and Kid. They were sitting on Maka's bed. 

"So Kid, umm...I want to tell you something." Maka's cheeks turned pink. 

"What is it Maka?" Kid asked. 

"Well, um...I l-like you, a lot." 

Kid smiles and blushes a little. "I like you too, Maka. 

Why the hell is he blushing? I thought as I continued to watch the two. 

"I'm glad to hear that Kid." Maka said as she sat a little closer to Kid. 

My blood boiled, I hated how close she was getting to him. I watched them as they talked for a while. Suddenly Maka started to make her move but before she could follow through I- 

"Kid is mine you bitch!" 

Both of them looked at me. Maka was shocked and Kid, well he had a smirk on his face. 

"You head that, Maka? I belong to Soul." 

Maka leaves the room without saying a word. Kid looks at me with the smirk still on his face. 

"I'm yours huh?" 

"Yes, of course you are." 

Kid pins me up against the wall. 

"Prove it to me. Say you love me." 

I stood there and just looked at him. _Was I really ready to call Kid my lover? Can I say those three words and mean it? _

"Kid, I l-lo..I lo..I lov..."I sigh. "I'm sorry Kid, I can't say the rest." 

"It's okay Soul. I'll take whatever I can get. Now then you look like you could use a bath." Kid grabs me and heads to the bathroom. 

"Hey wait a minute, Kid! I don't need you in there with me." 

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?" Said Kid with a smirk.

~In the bathroom~ 

Kid had me pinned against the wall. I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. If I didn't hint towards the fact I deeply care about him I wouldn't be in this position. This is so uncool.

Kid's P.O.V. 

I started the water and then walk over to my adorable little scythe boy. I took my suit and dress shirt off so they wouldn't get wet. I kneel down and hold my lovers' chin in my hand. 

"Are you ready, Soul?" I ask him sweetly. He turns his head but I can tell by his blush he wanted this. I pick him up and head over to the tub. He doesn't even try to fight me when I put him in the nice warm bath water. 

"You don't have to give me the silence treatment, you know." I tell him as I start to wash his hair. 

"You don't have to bathe me, Kid..." 

"Oh, so now you want to talk. Indeed I don't have to but I want to. Besides, we both know you enjoy this just as much as I do." I playfully nip at his ear as I wash his neck and chest. My attention is suddenly drawn to the mirror. 

"Dammit! It's crooked again." I sigh and go over to fix it. 

"Kid that's the third time already you've fixed the mirror. Why don't you just worry about it after my bath?" 

"Are you crazy Soul? I can't just let the mirror be crooked. Everything must be symmetrical and prefect. That is the key to true beauty...even in a place such as the bathroom." 

"Alright, I see your point. Now get your ass back over here and finish bathing me so, I can get out of here." 

I narrow my eyes and stare at Soul for a moment before going back to the tub. I finish washing Soul and then I get him out the tub to dry him. After that I lean against wall and watch him get dress since he wouldn't let me do that. 

"Remind me again why I can undress you, bathe you but I can't dress you?" 

"Because you would rather make out with me then let me get dressed." 

I roll my eyes. " You know you rather have it that way." 

I grab my dress shirt and put it back on along with my suit. Soul and I head downstairs. 

"Hey Maka, fix the mirror in the bathroom." Said Soul as we walked out of the apartment.

"Hey wait a minute, Soul." Said Maka.

"What is it Maka?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Kid."

Maka looked disappointed as we left.

~At Kid's Mansion~ 

Soul and I were siting on the couch watching TV. It wasn't until my stomach growled loudly that I realized how late it was. I looked over at the clock. "Nine O'clock." I get up and head to the kitchen. I look in the freeze for any leftovers. I finally found something so, I went to heat it up.

"I don't see how you do it Kid."

"Do what?"

"Only eat twice a day." Soul looked over his shoulder at me. 

"Well, I am a Shinigami Soul. I don't need to eat as often as a human needs to." 

"If that is true then why are you so hungry after school?" 

"I'm a young Shinigami, Soul." 

Soul looks at me as I sit down next to him. "Why are you looking at me like that? I was starting to get annoyed at this point. 

"What does you being young have anything to do with being hungry?" 

"I'm young so there for I can't go as long as my father can between meals." 

Soul's expression changes to a somewhat worried look. "So why do you skip lunch if that is the case?" 

I open my mouth about to say something but I put the fork my mouth instead. Soul gets up and heads to the bathroom. 

"Where are you going, Soul?" 

"I'm gonna call your dad. I think he deserves to know what his son is skipping lunch." 

I get up and grab Soul's arm. "Hey, wait a minute Soul. I skip lunch because I can't stand being in the lunchroom and the food is disgusting." 

Soul looks at me for a moment as if he was trying to see if I was tell the truth. "Why didn't you just say that before?" 

I rub the back of my neck. "Well, I thought it would sound lame." 

"You think too much, Kid." 

I look at Soul and smile at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right there. I should have just told you before." 

"Yeah, you should have but at least you told me." 

Soul walks over to me and hugs me. I was surprised at first since this was the first time he showed affection towards me since we've been together. I hug him back and kiss his cheek. I put my hands on his cheeks and kiss him passionately. He melts into the kiss so, I wrap my arms around him. I lick his bottom lip trying to gain access to the inside of his mouth and luckily I didn't have to wait long. His mouth was warm but also sweet. My attention was suddenly drawn to Soul's hands undoing my suit. 

"Soul..." I was interrupted by Soul kissing me. I hold my arms out so Soul can remove my suit and then he tosses it aside. 

"Hey, watch where you throwing you're clothes."  
>Both Soul and I turn our heads to see Liz standing in the doorway. "You two lovebirds need to get a room." said Liz. <p>

I looked over and noticed that Patty wasn't with Liz. "Liz where is your sister?" 

Liz suddenly breaks down and cries. "It's terrible Kid! She got kidnapped!" Said Liz through her tears. 

"This isn't good."


End file.
